The odd feelings
by DiStRcT12tribute
Summary: a mission is given to Percy and the strange feelings of Annabeth is confusing herself but will she understand will the titans take over find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

**a/n so these new books im readin are really intresting so i thaught it would be cool to make a story.**

**Percy,Thalia,and Grover were finally free from a mission not doing any an anouncment from chiron announced Anabeth was back.**

**Anyway she went to posieden's camp house to see percy he was sitting he started to wounder what Anebeth was was saying that she was worried about her she was having emotional what really suprised said"Percy i think i love you."And this was even finally started kissing was a good feeling,but percy liked it,but it is weird he never understood anebeth stoped and started crying.**

**"Anabeth why are you crying?"**

**She explained that she just cant understand her feelings.**

**"Then lets fix that" percy kissed took off his shirt and she started nipping his kissed ,but this time annabbeth's tounge got into his took HIS Tounge.**

**"Stop not to do this"said next day they recived a quest Percy was told to pick to people to come with him to attack the ship chose Annabeth and a new camper parrent wad he knew one of them was going to fufill the both were tuning sixteen the next they left they were headed to the pacific were traviling in a submarine made by the sea the submerine anabeth and Percy were sharing a room and Yochan had his they got their Percy uncaped Riptide and killed a giant on almost put a hand on the alarm put just 1 milometer took out her Yochan took out a 2 foot blade.**

**"Annabeth take the giant in the right side i'll take left Yochan behind."The reoson percy was taking such precations was because the giant was atleast 10 first attack the giant got hit by annabeth,but he didnt bleed .This happened several summoned an army of 50 from the dead and percy stot the time he died there was 6 soilders was screaming in he knew that his partners were reliying on him.**

**He got up and shot water until a group of 60 monsters and halfbloods were summoned a group of 4000 soilders and killed everybody until all was left was kronos andt 24 10 foot the army was shot out by the giants and then one stept on Yochan.**

**He was dead.I got so angry i just exploded in anger my powers just how i woke in a i went to the deck I saw my dad zues and were they doing I couldn't tell,but after a while i noticed they were fighting.**

**next chapter you will find out who wins and what will happen.**


	2. mission imposible

**A/N SO HERES CHAPTER2 AND LEAVE REVIEWS I KNOW YOUR READING**

**percy noticed his dad trying his best but his fathers powers wern't like the way back when they faught during the was this possible his dad's incredible he reconized that his dad wasn't using water or the ocean water was strange zues was shooting lightning at his master bolt,but nothing happaning.I don't understant Kronos should be i saw it he had a plate covering his body exept his heart.I yelled"Get his heart"I all of a suden zues shot him in his heart so did his father.**

**"Son look ive never told you this,but i'm the reoson you are here and half to do this have to fufill the proficy,i'm the one who convinced your mom to have a baby."**

**"It dosn't matter i'm here and tommorrow ill turn sixteen i will need to fufill it nothing we can do now we need to fight win and destroy the Titans is the point of dreading over your my father and i need to respect you."i said.**

**"Yes son wise of you,but look there is nobody to blame but to ask you somting all of the big three need to have one demigod to help them i battle I have chosen will get Hades might need to track down Nico its his only all the other gods need as many from 1-10 thhere is somthing i need to tell you we gods can only die in battle and if one of the gods dies the demigods get immortal life and become the god of what his/her parrents.**

**"Father ill do it for you i will fight for.I will love you to the end of can tyson come i can't do this or rule the sea's alone."**

**"Ask Zues he is their you may ask what you want."**

**Percy walked up to Zues and asked,"Sir i want to go with my father,but i was wondering if i can bring my cyclops brother?"**

**"Wise you are young bnoy asking me a faver when the whole world of the gods are in your yands so for your bravery i will let one favor you need to find thalia for me and bring her to mount return i will grant you prmission."**

**next chapter percy will try to find thalia after visiting his mom and rachel. review please**


	3. pregnancy

**A/N SO CHAPTER THREE HERE IT IS.\**

**"Percy look before you go i need to tell you that you must fuffil this it is a quest given by a can only have one companion to go.I know you are going to choose theres somthing i need to tell need to be back by 4 days after your heres a birthday map give you accses to the hunters it showes you were they are i will grant you free safe passage to Africa i dont know why,but thats were the hunters are that is were they take this ship i will take you but when we reach the coast i look kronos is still alive but badly hurt zues has taken him in a jar to olimpus.**

**Soon his dad was captaining the and annebeth were in a they kissed,"Percy i love you"annabeth took off his shirt and started nibbling down his took off her shirt and took her braw was starting to look at her breast.**

**"Dont just look you do want to touch them."Then he started sucking took off his pants his 1 foot dick out and annabeth was sucking it trying to fit it to her she took off her cloths and were compleetly started moving his hand over her cilt and then she yelled"Just fuck me already.'**

**"OK its ganna hurt."Then he started and got in 1 inch in befoere she let out a continued once it was in they both started cumming.**

**"Again ohhh ahh percy please."He humped his member in her and started humbing sucking her loved he took his member out and started licking her vigina over and over.**

**She was playing with his balls and then they were both cumming licked her ass.**

**"Percy fuck me i love you baby."**

**He stuck it in her and she was screaming and his played with his sucked her breast again.**

**an next chapter quest and annebeth is pregnet.**


End file.
